Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a charging apparatus, and in particular, a charging apparatus capable of transporting, storing and charging battery-powered lighting devices in at least two insertion orientations.
Description of Related Art
Lighting apparatuses are used for illuminating both indoor and outdoor environments. Proper illumination is vital when filming movies, television shows, shooting videos, taking photographs, lighting live stage performances, and other similar activities.